1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system and a communication apparatus switching method thereof, and more particularly, to a communication system and a method for switching a mobile communication apparatus to an agent communication apparatus to communicate with a base station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile communication apparatus, such as a mobile phone, is a common electronic device, which allows a user to use various kinds of radio telecommunication services through a radio telecommunication link by establishing the radio telecommunication link with a base station.
However, when a user carries a mobile communication apparatus indoors, the mobile communication apparatus is required to maintain a radio telecommunication link, and the user also needs to carry the mobile communication apparatus as a carry-on item. It causes users much inconvenience.
Moreover, when the user carries the mobile communication apparatus indoors, the mobile communication apparatus may consume too much power if ceaselessly keeping switching on.
Accordingly, one scope of the invention is to provide a communication system and a communication apparatus switching method thereof for solving the above-mentioned problems.